smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dating
Dating (also referred to as a courtship) is a period where two individuals who wish to seek a relationship that would usually but not always lead to marriage spend time with each other in intimate settings to attempt building a close relationship. Usually in dating, the individuals share activities that they enjoy doing together, and sometimes one would encourage the other to try an activity that they have not engaged in before. Communicating one's feelings with each other can increase or decrease the closeness of the individuals. Mainstream Smurfs Media In the mainstream Smurfs media, Smurfette usually has dates with her various fellow Smurfs, but never has a single dating relationship with any of them, leading to a lot of fan speculations based on their personal "shipping" preferences. In the comic book story "The Reporter Smurf", this has led to Reporter's speculative article of who her one true secret love can be, which has been mistakenly assumed to be Chef Smurf when he was spying on Smurfette and he saw her give Chef a friendly kiss for safely delivering her meal without being seen. This rumor, when it was spread among the Smurfs, made Smurfette really upset about how she couldn't maintain a private life with Reporter snooping around and writing "exclusives" about her activities to put in his newspaper. In the cartoon show episode "Beauty Is Only Smurf Deep", Vanity and Periwinkle the pixie develop a relationship that Smurfette assumed would blossom into a romance, but as Brainy pointed out, they were already involved in a relationship with themselves. Gargamel himself would be involved in romantic relationships where the feelings were not mutual, either on his part or on the object of his desire. And Hogatha the witch would have a difficult dating relationship with Lizardo, who would only be interested in her if she had anything of particular interest to him. In the 2011 Smurfs movie, Grouchy is seen having a "cargo ship" with a green M&M plushie which he takes a cart ride with during the end credits, and in The Smurfs 2 seems to be interested in Vexy after she was turned into a real Smurf. Empath Stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Smurfette enjoys being with her fellow Smurfs, but has never seriously engaged any of them in a dating relationship until Empath came along five years after she became a real Smurf. The relationship lasted for about ten years with at least one breakup period, which culminated in their marriage. During the relationship, Smurfette has felt attraction for Wild Smurf, which almost drove a wedge between her and Empath until Wild realized that Smurfette would be better off with Empath and departed from her presence. Other Smurfs who had dating relationships were Handy, who had one with Marina, and Papa Smurf, who had one with Flowerbell. Handy's relationship with Marina eventually ended when she met Dylan the Snorkelian, although the two of them remained friends. Papa Smurf's relationship with Flowerbell turned out to be a setup in order for Lord Balthazar to capture him, although her affections for Papa Smurf were genuine. She since then has moved on to other beings such as Avarice, who was only using her to get his hands on the Treasure Of The Ancient Trolls, and Glonk at the time of Empath and Smurfette's wedding. Sometime after the discovery of the Smurfettes on Smurfette Island, the male Smurfs from the village would begin their own dating relationships that would culminate into marriages. In the Mirror Universe, the adult male Smurfs below Papa Smurf's age not only have dating relationships with their Smurfette, who is technically married to Papa Smurf, but also with each other, having no qualms about sexual preference in their relationships. As for other beings in the story series, Bigmouth and Bignose had a dating relationship that also resulted in their marriage, as did Woody and Laconia, and King Gerard and Queen Guinevere. LD Stories In The Light and Dark Series, there are several characters who engage either in subtle beginnings of relationships or have already openly become an item. Humans However, there are human characters who also have mutual attractions to one another such as Princess Savina and Johan (continuing from the cartoon show), but others have yet to confess their feelings to others. Josten has a strong attraction to a young lady whom he has yet to reveal to anyone else and hopes to work up the courage to speak up; he is a victim of shyness from falling in love. Likewise, his majesty, King Gerard wishes to pursue a relationship with a lady of royalty, but has not yet set his sights anyone. Smurfs Clockwork Smurf has found a compatible partner known as the Clockwork Smurfette (also continuing from the cartoon show). More to come later! Others Ripple and Karma meet in "Tripped Up" and start dating by the end of the episode. They are seen going steady throughout Season 10 with a minor bump in the road being when Ripple had a terrible reaction to his reflection in the Tracing Mirror. Their relationship is tested again in Season 2. Meanwhile, Prince Pyro meets the Gnome Princess, Glacia, in "The Gnome Princess" of Season 1. After originally disliking her, they find ways to bond and, eventually, begin to like one another more seriously. By the end of the episode, he admits to having strong feelings, which she returns, and so their families celebrate them. More to come later! Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Hero had a relationship with Smurfette, as they spent most of their time together. Their relationship dwindled, however, when Wonder was created and Hero's attention went towards her. Years later, after Hero's marriage to Wonder ended with her death, he would begin dating Smurfette again until the time he would be married to her. With the creation of Smurfette counterparts for each of the male Smurfs through the Mirror Of Opposition, there was a period of dating between the Smurfs and Smurfettes that would result in their marriages, though because the Smurfs and Smurfettes couldn't wait to be intimate with each other, a Marriage Day was put in place where they could all be married at once. Glovey Stories In the Smurf Me Up series, Glovey Smurf and Smurfette dated before they got married. Clumsy Smurf and Claire are two Smurfs that begin to date, which leads to their marriage as well. Handy Smurf and Marina are the known Smurf-Mermaid couple who are dating. Smurfs: The Devereaux Story In the ''Smurfs: The Devereaux Story ''episode "She was Worth Carving For" Julia confessed her feelings when she saw Peewit's carving he made to confess his, and the two shared a kiss, beginning their relationship. In "The Lost Smurfs", Clumsy and Juliet started a relationship, which led to Juliet realizing that she was meant to be with Clumsy when her cheeks glowed during a kiss with him. Eccentric and Glacia began a relationship in the episode "Total Awkwardness" after holding in their mutual feelings from "As the Hours Pass By" Category:Mating and bonding rituals Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Open to Community Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf customs Category:Smurf Me Up customs Category:LD Stories customs